The Shadows Around Me
This is a story by ThatToast for the sad story contest. Don't steal anything on this page. This is supposed to have somewhat bad grammar, so don't correct it!! THIS STORY WILL INVOLVE SUICIDAL THEMES, SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!! The main character is Above i fall why do i fall? i am a dragon of wind i mastered the wind i control the wind yet i still fall i fall because thats all i can do i want to fly i really do but i cant. there are shadows they laugh at my suffering they laugh at my attempts to free myself their talons drag me underwater i cant breathe i fall. they say i should die "it will be better" "it will be quick" "you wont feel any more pain" "no more" they sing their voices arent pretty but they are i dont know what to do. my friends they know that im like this "you are good" they say "we love you" they say "love" they chant "good" they say their voices are pretty i want to believe them but i cant. i cut my scales there are neat little scars up my arm they're a pretty silver color they hurt and the shadows dont like it when i do that so i scar myself to keep myself from hurting. i dont eat i eat when i feel like i might die becaise i dont want to die yet i like it when i dont eat i look handsome nice people say i look better i look like am aero they say a perfect aero but i do not feel perfect i want this to end why cant i just be happy why whY wHY WHY WHY WHY i scream. i cant continue i hate myself the shadows are too dark i cant see any way out but one. i c a n t t a k e i t . goodbye. im soaring. soaring like i havent in a long time ever im in the clouds the stars the stars are beautiful im glowing im...beautiful. i see my family my mom my dad they're healthy mom doesnt have the ugly lump on her neck her mane is bright and shiny again. dads neck isnt at the weird angle i found him hangimg by a rope, his neck snapped, when i was fifteen but he's healthy she's healthy my family is beautiful. my little sister her scales are shiny black not burnt she died in fire but she looks happy and whole again. i am crying but i am not sad why am i crying? is this what true happiness feels like? i love it. they hug me my sister climbs onto my back like she used to standing on my shoulders and demandimg me to fly as fast as i could i smile "yes" i say, my voice not sounding sad anymore i fly we fly we are one. maybe i can be happy, i think maybe this is my destiny. maybe i can be truly happy... in heaven. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (ThatToast) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Genre (Poetry) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)